


forever and always

by deelau



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: “That is kinda cruel of you.” This isn't meant to be an insult though states it as a fact by Kara.“What do you expect? I am Luthor.” A smirk that will always appear in Kara’s dreams.“But you still love me right?” Lena winks at her and Kara responds with a laughter that fills Lena's insides with butterflies every single time.





	forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for what you about to read. I don't know how to write a decent fic anymore.

Kara smiles widely at the woman playing with Watson. (Watson because Lena is a fan of Sherlock Holmes. But Kara knows Lena has that crush with Dr. Jane Watson from the show she secretly binge watch, Elementary.)

 

“Just throw the damn ball, Lena.” Lena tricks the dog, finding it hilarious. “That is kinda cruel of you.” This isn't meant to be an insult though states it as a fact by Kara. 

 

“What do you expect? I am Luthor.” A smirk that will always appear in Kara’s dreams and will make her cross your legs all of a sudden. Tricking the dog again, pretending to throw the ball somewhere near them,  “But you still love me right?” Kara is not sure if Lena is talking about the dog or to her, or both, as Lena scratches the dog’s ear affectionately. It is confirmed when Lena winks at her then finally throwing the ball for Watson to get. Kara responds with a laughter that fills Lena's insides with butterflies every single time. 

 

//

 

“These are all for me?” Lena’s eyes roam the area. 

 

Kara gives that cute look she always gives Lena - her head tilted to the side, and speaks with a soft “Yeah,” overwhelmed with emotions. Today is definitely too much for her.

 

“You should not have to.” Lena says softly with that dimpled smile of hers that is only reserved for the love of her life.

 

“Well, a genius gave me an idea about showing how much you love someone by buying lots and lots of flowers. So…” 

 

“I bet she is really pretty too.” Playing along with Kara. 

 

“The most beautiful woman I have laid my eyes on.” 

 

Lena reaches out for one, smelling the plumerias. “Happy Anniversary, my Love.” 

 

Happy Anniversary, Lena.” Her tears get tired of hanging on; Kara finally allows them to dampen her cheeks.

 

// 

 

Kara sits by the grass, letting the cold breeze calm her down, and a sudden loving warmth making its presence known, as Lena wrapping her arms by Kara’s waist, pulling the woman closer. “I am sorry I was not strong enough for the both of us.” A weak voice is heard, and a head on one’s shoulder. “Forgive me, Kara.”

 

“You will forever be the strongest person I know, Lena. There is no need to apologize to me.”

 

“Still. You made me stronger, Kara.” There is a pause for words which Lena knows holds so much meaning for Kara, “El Mayarah.” 

 

“Stronger together.” Kara holds on to Lena as she feels like she is reliving the memory of losing her home, her everything, all over again. 

 

“I love you, Lena, so much.” Her lips trembling. 

 

“I love you too Kara. Forever and always.” 

 

“Forever and always.” Kara holds onto Lena, never letting her go.

 

//

 

Kara watches Sam pours wine into her glass and ends with a grateful nod for being here with her - their usual glass or two of wine in the end of very tiring day. For Kara, it feels the most tiring day of her life. 

 

She hears Sam fills hers as well. Sighing as they sit down by the well-maintained grass and watch as the day ends on the lowest of notes. 

 

“I miss her terribly.” Sam thoughtfully pauses, twirling her wine glass, and the red contents of it. “We all do.” She gently rubs Kara’s sagged shoulder as she repeats with yet another sigh, “We all do.” 

 

“She’s gone, Sam. Lena’s finally gone.” Kara hopes to stop her jittery hands holding the glass. 

 

“It has been a year, Kara. I understand you are still grieving.” 

 

“No. I can't her feel her anymore.” Sam finally took the glass away from Kara, as Kara tries to calm her nerves down so badly. “I could feel her around me. See her. As if she is still her with me. I could see and feel everywhere. Wherever I go, she is there. Lena always has been the one more protective of me, worries more, notices if things are off about me, so she always makes sure she is always there for me. And earlier today when I woke up, she wasn't there. I had an inkling that she will finally leave me all alone when I went here last night. When I felt everything was too much. And like she always does, she was here with me but something was off when she told me she loves me.” 

 

_ “Forever and always” _ Sam reads the wordings at her dear friend’s tombstone, as she tries her best to comfort the sobbing widowed reporter. 

 

//

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of months long writer's block. 
> 
> you can find me at twitter: @is_it_yellow   
> Tumblr: mynameislaurence


End file.
